A Star in a Fruits Basket
by MissyMadness
Summary: Tohru's first Christmas as Mrs. Sohma at a Sohma family Christmas party her only intention is to make the best of impressions, Kyo's jealousy may just ruin those chances.


Tohru never ceased to disappoint on any case especially Christmas she was proving to the entire Sohma family just that.

Dressed in a cute Santa outfit picked out just by Shigure she managed to please everyone at the banquet Yuki and Kyo were running late picking up some more snacks and probably taking even longer figuring they fought the entire time but Tohru didn't mind her mind was far too busy on pleasing everyone.

Kagura offered to help but it seemed as if Tohru felt guilty for letting anyone help her, this was her job as a new Sohma was to make an exceptional part of this family.

Being the first Christmas like her mother always said 'First impressions meant all the difference'

Even though Tohru didn't notice it but everyone was having a blast Momiji ended up helping as well. But Tohru did her best to do most of the work.

They had fun though laughing and serving with pleasure, she received many compliments and lots of welcomes and smiles as well she felt right at home.

Yuki and Kyo eventually arrived and the second they caught a glimpse of Tohru they nearly died of a nose bleed or trying to maintain self-control to not kill their elder cousin for dressing her so provocatively.

Kyo gawked at his girlfriend she had that same goofy smile he adored plastered perfectly on her face. She was actually enjoying herself.

He smiled softly approaching her with ease, he grew more comfortable to her than he ever had he gripped her from behind. She flinched a bit but eased.

"Kyo." She giggled softly "I have to serve Hatsu-haru now." He nestled against her neck "Screw that damn cow." Tohru blushed madly as multiple eyes were on her.

Christmas cheer even touched Kyo, little did she know it was not Christmas at all but his love for her.

He released her and growled at all the eyes on him "What are you guys gawking at!" they turned immediately.

He was glad to be the only Sohma that had broken the curse finally the cat got his moment to shine he got the girl and the option of hugging all he wanted.

If anything he was happy he could show that off to Yuki.

He still wasn't too comfortable with the idea of Tohru serving everyone she wasn't a waitress she was a member of this family now, and he just wished he could get her to understand that.

"Why is it Ms. Honda, excuse me Mrs. Sohma is serving everyone like that, you're her husband why don't you do something." Yuki scolded softly with the simple politeness he possessed.

Kyo turned "What do you think I'm trying to do you damn rat!"

Yuki sighed "If my eyes don't deceive me it looks as if you're standing like a statue why Tohru works her hump off."

Kyo growled "Who do you think you are to comment on Tohru's hump!" his teeth bared a fist to his face.

Yuki sighs hopelessly "You really are stupid." Yuki looks up and spots some kid making a move on Tohru. "Kyo." He says cautiously.

Kyo softens "What?" Yuki points "That kid, do you know him?" Kyo frowns "No." once he sees the kid smiling as Tohru innocently greets him and grants him part of her charm.

"No, but he's going to know my fist real soon!" Kyo marches off in storming rage.

Yuki chuckles arms crossed shaking his head "I don't care how human he turns into he's still and will always be a stupid cat."

Kyo walks behind the kid "Hey kid beat it can't you see Tohru is trying to work, you're bothering her." Kyo says darkly.

The kid tilts his head "I don't think I am, and who are you anyway."

Before Kyo could answer Tohru interjects "Kyo this is Chris his car shut down so he came here until a tow truck comes."

Chris looks to Tohru "You have been a huge help Miss maybe if you'd like we could catch a bite soon." Tohru swallows "Well I-I kind of I- uh."

Kyo growls grabbing the kid by the collar "She wouldn't she's too busy celebrating Christmas with her _husband_!"

Chris swallows as well "I'm sorry I didn't know I thought she was just some dumb hooker."

'Did this kid want to die?'

"Who the hell do you think you are? Huh! My wife isn't a slut and she sure as hell ain't dumb you'd be one lucky son of a bitch you got the time of day from her." He throws him into the wall of the house leaving a gaping hole in the wall.

Kyo leaves red in the face ashamed of his actions and leaves Tohru trying to stop him.

"Kyo wait!" "Not now Tohru."

She sighs hopelessly "I'm sorry everyone to cause such chaos I'll clean this all up I promise."

"Non-sense Tohru, we understand completely Kyo was just defending you we've got this under control." Hatsu-Haru stated.

Yuki comes up to Tohru "Are you alright Tohru, that man didn't hurt you did he?" Tohru shakes her head "Of course not. I have to check up on Kyo."

She escapes his clutch and rushes after Kyo knowing perfectly well where he is located.

Climbing on the roof she sees him from a distance. 'He looks really upset.' Tohru thinks and gets on the roof crawling to him.

"Kyo I'm very sorry it's all my fault I'm just _too_ nice."

"What's wrong with that?"

Tohru tilts her head "If I had told that guy to leave me alone then, then."

"Then you would have been rude and that's not right. I didn't hit him because he was talking to you I hit him because of what he said." Tohru swallowed "I can be a little ditzy-"

"No! Your perfect just the way you are you just need to stay as perfect, sweet, and goofy as you can otherwise you won't be the girl I love anymore you'll just be like Ouo or Hana not Tohru Sohma." Tohru couldn't believe his ears she can't even remember the last time he was this open.

"I guess I can do that."

Kyo turns to look at her "I'm sorry Tohru, I can be a bit jealous I'm not like other guys I don't have charm or anything nice to say half the time I'm just well just I guess an asshole really."

Tohru giggles a bit.

He cocks an orange eyebrow "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry it's just that I've never been one to spot charm when I see it, it's kindness and compassion two things you have Kyo and I love you for it." Kyo leans in toward her.

And right before he meets her lips he whispers the words "Merry Christmas Tohru."

"Merry Christmas Kyo." She answers back meeting his lips with her own.

And Merry Christmas to you all! From Missy!


End file.
